dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamas
Yamas (ヤムよう) is a descendant of Tienshinhan and Launch with a unique ability to copy other techniques. Background Yamas was born in Age 969 to an alcoholic father and a jobless abusive mother. When his little brother, Teichi, was born, Yamas took him and ran away to Eagle Academy where the two were trained. Personality Yamas is a caring yet arrogant warrior who's hobbies are battling and copying moves of powerful martial artists, training, and playing volleyball. He loves his little brother like a son and considers all his friends very important to him. Appearance Yamas has short, curly, blonde hair, three black eyes (two where they normally are, one on his forehead) and pale skin. He has a muscular build and is around 7'0", very tall for his age. When originally introduced, Yamas wore an eagle school uniform, which consisted of a light grey gi with the kanji for "eagle" (鷲) on the back in indigo, a sky blue bandana around the neck, and yellow boots. He quickly switched to a white tee with a black circle near the right edge of the waist, green jeans, and a red belt. This was his outfit for the rest of the series, a kanji in sky blue filling the circle that changes throughout the course of the series *After training on Kami's Lookout, he wore the symbol for "god" (神) *After that, when he trained with Dark Kai, he wore Dark Kai's "shady" symbol (闇) *After that, when he trained in the Divine Fire Dojo located on the Northland, he wore the symbol for "fire" (火) *The final symbol he wore, and the one he wore for most of the series, was the kanji for "copy" (写), referencing his ability to copy techniques. Abilities Techniques Learned or Invented *'Washidori:' The polar opposite to the Kamehameha, it involves drawing in ki from the environment and holding it in the body so it combines with their own before releasing it from the hands in a sudden burst. It causes the user some pain. *'Ki-kō-hō:' A life-risking attack, it involves turning the user's life force into a ki blast. *'Flight:' The ability to fly using ki. *'Senkōjutsu:' A technique invented by Master Raimaru, it involves using ki to forcibly transfigure the user's body into pure energy moving a short distance. If overused, it can wound or even kill the user. *'Mirror Switch: '''A technique invented by Yamas built upon the same principle of the Senkōjutsu, it is using ki to force the user and their reflection to switch dimensions, creating a fake body made of the substance the reflection was seen in and the user hiding in another dimension. *'Solar Flare:' Yamas is able to use the Solar Flare, a technique that releases a flash of light that stuns the foe. Copied *'Kamehameha:' Copied from Benkei, who learned it from Master Jemezu. He is the only person who can use both it and the Washidori. *'Kai ō-Ken: Copied from Dark Kai, A technique that multiplies the user's power level by whatever level is used. He can go up to 4x. *Masenkō: Copied from Time Travel Trunks, he is not very skilled with it. *'''Death Ball: Copied from Prince Winta, when used a spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy has gathered this spark may grow to several times the user's size. When ready, this "Death Ball" is thrown towards the target. Typically this attack is used as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters